No One Can Touch Us
by LilyRizzoli
Summary: Finnick would do anything to protect Annie, to help her escape from the grasp of the Capitol and Snow. This One-shot explores the way they deal with Finnick's being called back to be sold and Annie's guilt at him facing it alone. From Finnick's point of view. My first ever fic, which is un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own and I apologise in advance for any. Please review!


It's 4 am. Its 4 am and I'm sat downstairs staring at the piece of paper on the kitchen table in front of me.

_Mr Finnick Odair,_

It begins, before continuing to rave on about some party I've been so gracefully invited too. Bullshit. I know it, and Snow knows I know it. Capital camouflage for my being called up to 'serve my duty.' A train has been arranged to take me straight to the Capital tomorrow morning. I sigh, rub my face with both hands and wonder how I had managed to yet again fool myself for so long that I had escaped this.

_I hope some other victors from District 4 will be able to join you this time._

The words flash in front of my closed eyes and mock me. I know who he means, who he wants.

Annie.

And suddenly, I hear her voice calling me from the stairs. Worry, concern and love colour her tone all at once and I am immediately soothed. She's still here, she's still mine. You haven't got her yet, you bastard.

'In the kitchen, love,' I call softly into the night. She enters the room slowly and makes no move to turn on a light. She takes the seat next to me and waits, staring at my face, searching it. She has not yet seen the paper.

'I woke up and you weren't there. Did you have a nightmare?' She enquires, no accusation in her voice. Just worry. Concern. Love.

'No. I couldn't sleep.' I reach out and take her hand in mine. 'I have to go back.'

She swallows and nods her head softly. She knows immediately what I mean. Her expression does not change but her eyes flicker downwards to our joined hands.

'When?'

'Tomorrow morning.'

She nods again, though this time she looks back up, at the paper and reaches out for it. I snatch it away before she can.

'Finnick…' She begins

'No, Annie.' I state firmly. She looks downwards yet again and I hate this. I hate not giving her everything she wants, even when I know it will hurt her.

'They asked for me again, didn't they.' It's not a question. She already knows the answer from my hostile reaction.

'You're not going. You're not coming with me, you're going to stay here.'

'But-'

'No buts, Annie. I'll be home before you know it. They're not touching you or-'

'But what if I _want _to come!' She breaks in, her eyes suddenly determined.

We've had this… disagreement so many times, I've lost count. I cannot call it a fight, which would imply that someone wins and no one ever does.

'I could-'

'No.'

'Finnick, I can't let all this fall on your shoulders every time. I have to take my fair share, I have to…' she trails off when she see the look on my face.

'Annie, I have done everything in my power to keep you safe, to keep you out of their hands. I know you, and I know what happens when they sell you. I know you wouldn't cope and I will not stand aside and let them break you any more than they already have.'

Her eyes shine with tears, but I continue. I have to drum it into her how important it is she stays.

'I can protect you here, to a certain degree. I can do my best to keep you safe but there… I have no power Annie. If they want to beat you, rape you, mutilate you like they do me I cannot stop them. But I can get rid of the chance of it happening in the first place, do you understand?'

She covers her ears with her hands and shuts her eyes tight. i leap from my chair and gather her in my arms. I will not be the reason for another break down, no matter how good the cause.

'Annie, sweetheart, it's okay,' my tone immediately changes. 'Nobody is going to hurt you. I've got you. I've got you and you've got me, remember?'

She drops her hands and looks at my face again studying, again searching.

'They hurt you.' Again a statement. She knows me well, has seen the bruises and bite marks I come home with, enough not to insult me with questions.

'When I know you're here, safe and waiting for me to come home, nothing can touch me.'

It's the truth. On an emotional level anyway. The reason I keep her here, in my house, my bed, my life, always. Without her, they might finally break me.

I take her hand and lead her to the stairs, up the stairs and too our room which I no longer consider just mine. She climbs into the bed, me following behind. I hold her close. We're both silent for some time.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry you got tied down to a life like this,' I murmur against her hair.

She looks up at me then, a small smile playing on her lips. She kisses my mouth softly, her salty lips reminding me of the sea.

'Finnick, knowing I have you means nothing can touch me.' My words echoed back at me, warm my heart. I kiss her and this time it's fiercer. My passion and desire bubbling close to the surface as my arms around her tighten and my fingers wind their way into her silky dark hair.

We create new loving memories. Come the morning I can still hear her sighs, moans echoing round my ears. I can still feel her silky skin against mine, as though it is still shuddering and stroking against me. This will get me through the next few weeks. These memories of my Annie's fire burning bright, so alive and beautiful.

When I wake up, sometime late afternoon the sun is piercing through the bedroom blinds. It illuminates her skin as she lays naked in the bed beside me and I cannot resist to lean down and kiss her bare shoulder.

I stumble down the stairs with the intention of making some sweet tea to wake her with. Walking past the front door I notice a package on the floor directly in front. It is addressed to Annie. I take the parcel into the kitchen and place it on the table. I decide to open it, because I know it must be from the Capitol. Nobody rich enough to afford postage is friends with Annie.

Tissue paper, blood red tissue paper covers the contents of the box. I rip it away impatiently.

A dress.

A dress and a note is all the box contains. The dress is also blood red and long, with long sleeves all the edges trimmed with lace. That is all I can make out of it from its position in the box. I take out the note and study it, fear coursing round my every vein when I realise who it's from.

_Miss Annie Cressida,_

_I hope you find this dress as beautiful as I do. I picked it out especially, knowing how well the colour will match your enchanting completion and hair colour. I also hope, you decide to wear it to the ball, you may choose to accompany Mr Finnick Odair too, held at the capital tomorrow evening. Should you decide not to come… well that would be most unfortunate for him. _

_May the odds be ever in your favour, Miss Cressida. _

_President Snow_

I read the note over and over, though I needn't. The meaning is clear.

Suddenly without hesitation, I grab both the note, the dress and the box it came in. I rush out the front door and down the wooden dock which leads to our boat and the sea. It was my one joy from becoming a victor that the village was right on the sea front. I hurl them all in the sea and watch as the box fills with water which the dress absorbs, watch it as it sinks to the bottom of the dark water. The note however floats. I turn my back on it and walk slowly to the house again.

I will not have you guilt her into becoming your slave, Snow.

I hurry up the stairs to our room and breathe a sigh of relief when she is still lying there. Still sun kissed and illuminated. Still my beautiful, yet slightly mad, Annie.

She's still here, she's still mine. You haven't got her yet, you bastard.


End file.
